Pride and Promises
by Queen Ace
Summary: Kaoru is a childish highschooler, Kenshin is a snobby prosecutor. They are arranged to be married by a promise made by their slightly senial grandfathers when they were born. Will they break this promise? or become the traditional couple Kenshin's clan de


****

Pride and Promises

By: Queen Ace

****

AN: New story!! I am getting over my writer's block and coming up with so many stories! And with the new reviews for When Life Gives You Lemons, I decided that I should make a new story!!! I love you guys who gave me reviews!!! I'm partying!!!! 

****

Summary: Kaoru is a snobby highschooler who is part of a gang of girls called the five princesses! When she was little, she had been arranged to be married, to none other than Kenshin! Kenshin is a just as snobby prosecutor who is arranged by his grandfather to get married the traditional way! They both believe they are in love with someone else, who are these mysterious lovers? Will they be able to get out of this promised marriage their grandfathers decided before they were born?

****

Chapter 1: Marry Who?!

*Two old men sit across from each other looking at a parchment written in old kanji. In the background a baby girl is wailing and a young boy watches television*

Grandfather Himura sat back pleased. "The promise will be carried out, our line will be continued." Grandfather Gensai nodded, also pleased by the arrangement. He strokes his beard thoughtfully. 

"Those two shall live together until they are the right age to marry, and they shall carry out the will of the Meji." The two grandfathers watch their grandchildren contently, sipping their tea.

*A man rushes through the gates, he is dressed in a suit. A woman with long, bluish hair hurries to him. They talk quietly for a moment and the man rushes into the house. The woman bows her head and walks slowly into the house.*

The man bows to his father. "Father, we must leave immediately! They will come for you, for Kaoru!" The old man looks up sharply.

"The promise must be fulfilled," he mutters and shakily rises to his feet. The man bows again and leaves swiftly. The old man looks at his table. An old literature book lays halfway open. He sighs and shakes his head.

*Nightfall. There is no moon. A shadow of a man with luggage, a woman holding a bundle, and a bent man with a cane are seen. The bent man stops to look back at the house in back of them. He looks longingly at it.*

"Father we must leave! There is no time to waste! We leave Kyoto in one hour!" the man urged his father on, the old man nods his head sadly. He looks a last time.

"I'm sorry my friend, but I swear on my grave, those two will be married." He turns around and they all rush to catch a cab.

*Sixteen years later, five girls are seen in the back of a school. There are three other girls wearing other uniforms. One girl with long black hair is yelling at the three girls*

"So! You think it's okay to copy the North Tokyo School's uniforms huh? You are disgraces…Look at you!" She disgustedly picks up a wool scarf. "Pathetic!" She gives each girl a shove. They all fall down. She looks up smugly. Now repeat after me! "We will keep our pride alive!" Say it! The girls repeat.

"We will keep our pride alive." The obvious leader nods her head and flips her long ponytail to the side.

"Well what do we have here…the five most troublesome girls in Tokyo!" a strict voice calls. "Tanuki! How many times do I have to tell you to act properly!" Every girl freezes. The leader laughs shakily and turns around slowly.

"Oh Megumi sensei! Beautiful day isn't it?" Megumi looks up to see the overcast skies and dirty snow on the roof. She folds her arms and taps her foot impatiently. The five girls bow their head and trudge into the school.

"You little twits! 'We will keep our pride alive' huh?" Megumi holds a ruler. She slaps it on the desk. The girls jump. "Where's your pride? You tarnish your own prides and the school's when you go on these escapades!" She glares at each one and scoffs. "The Five Princesses huh? Hopeless twits. Detention you five!" The girls take that cue to leave, but Megumi calls one back. 

"Oh tanuki!" The girl with long black hair cringes and then turns around to face Megumi. "Open your bag," Megumi orders. Kaoru bites her lip and carefully puts her bag on the desk. Megumi opens it and dumps the contents. Most of it is makeup and a notebook. "What is this some sort of beauty salon?" Megumi then picks up the book. She flips through it. "Zhu Liang? Impressive. I didn't think you read something this advanced!" Kaoru smiles arrogantly. Megumi stops at one of the pages. She squints. 

"I don't know your name, I don't know your last name, Yet I pine to see you again. Where are you my mystery man?" she reads aloud. She snaps her head back to look at Kaoru who is blushing. "What kind of idiocy is this?" She closes the both with a snap. "You should spend your time studying! Not writing rubbish like this!" Kaoru leans away. "Now get to class" Megumi states steely. 

Kaoru rushes outside, where her friends are. One of her friends Misao giggles. "We heard everything…Who is that mystery man?" Kaoru smiles and sighs wistfully.

"It was a windy day like today…" 

*Couple days before. It is windy. The five girls are jumping the wall. The school security chase after them. Kaoru separates and runs into an alley. She looks back to see that no one is following her. She crashes into a person.*

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" Kaoru cries. She looks at a leather bound book next to her. In old kanji it says, 'Zhu Liang: Teachings of Moral Conduct' (AN: I don't actually know if this is an actual person okay? I just wrote it into my story. It has some significance later) She picks it up and realizes that this was the book her grandfather treasures but she scoffs, "Who reads books like these nowadays?" She is ready to fling it at the person when she looks up.

A man wearing a samurai outfit with a cloak and a fan hiding his face. The wind whips his fiery hair. The cloak billows up to reveal a worn katana. His hand is held out for the book. His amber eyes study her. Kaoru slowly gives it back. She moves as if in a trance. He takes the book and walks swiftly away. Kaoru watches him disappear and shakes out of her trance. She stands up quickly and searches for him but there is no sign left of him. She sighs and walks home, left with a bubbly feeling in her chest.

*End Flashback*

Her friends stare at her. Kiki and Kanna both burst out laughing. Their identical faces wrinkling with mirth. Kaoru glares. "What! He was amazing!" Misao and Ame start laughing too.

Misao holds her shaking sides and chokes out, "He couldn't be real! He was probably some movie extra!" 

"Yeah," Ame giggled. "That was pretty cool though. I mean wouldn't it be so romantic if you were in the movie together!" Kaoru fumes.

"I'm going home! See you tomorrow!" she gritted out. She turns and heads the direction where she saw the samurai man. The girls all giggle.

"Kaoru you are heading the wrong way! Do you want to see your movie extra guy again?" Kiki calls. The girls burst out laughing again. Kaoru tenses but she keeps walking. She looks around the streets and sees no sign of him. She walks home with that same bubbly feeling again.

*Inside a traditional house, a man takes off his katana. He fixes his shirt and walks out. His friend Aoshi waits.* (AN: I know Aoshi is our ice man but I gave him a little more character. Please don't get mad!)

"I can't believe you have to wear this things!" Aoshi picks up the samurai top. (AN: Sorry! I don't remember what it was called!) He reaches to grab the sword. The man stops him and places it carefully on a shelf. He crosses the living room and looks out into a small garden. He picks up a briefcase.

"Well, you aren't firstborn of a clan." He walks out with Aoshi trailing behind him.

"So Kenshin? Where were you on Friday? I tried to invite you to a baseball game, but your phone was off."

Kenshin sits in the passenger seat and buckles his seatbelt. "You mean I never told you?" Aoshi stares, curious. 

"What happened?"

"Well it was a windy day like today…"

*Scene shows a classroom with an old man wearing traditional clothes reciting lines from a book. Men in suits all recite back. Towards the back, Kenshin is wearing a blue samurai outfit. His phone vibrates. He goes to the back of the room*

"Hello? Yes. Himura Kenshin speaking. What?! Alright I'll be there right away!" Kenshin closes his phone and goes outside. His car is being towed. "No! Wait stop!! My car! Wait!" Kenshin chases the car a little bit and stops. People on the street stare at him. Some people laugh. Kenshin blushes and hurries away. He dodges people and lots of people stare. He finally makes it to his street. He looks around and crashes into someone. It's a girl.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" the girl cries. She picks up his book and stares at it. "Zhu Liang? Who reads that anymore!" She looks up and gives it to him. He had his fan open in front of his face. He takes the book and rushes home. He walks around the corner and breathes heavily.

"Some temper she has!" he mutters.

*End Flashback*

Aoshi stared and chuckled. "She must have thought you were a movie extra or something." Kenshin glares. They get out of the car and walk to some police officers.

They bow and salute Kenshin. He does the same. "So you are positive they are in there?" one of the officers nods. "Alright. In ten minutes we move out." Kenshin is handed a gun. He places it into his breast pocket.

*Inside a club. Kaoru and her friends are dancing. A bunch of boys come up.*

"Hey Jou-chan! Watcha doin here?" A tall and lanky man walks up. His spiked hair earned him his nickname 'Rooster head.' He is slightly drunk and wraps one arm around her shoulder. "Let's sit. So baby what have you been doing all this time? Did you think I forgot about you?"

Kaoru shoves him. "Sano you're drunk. I am not your old girlfriend kay? Ugh you're heavy and your breath stinks!" Sano backs off and blinks.

"Kaoru? Oh my god, gross! I almost kissed my neighbor!" Sano jumps up, but sits down again wearily.

"Sano, you need a new girlfriend." Kaoru smiles slyly. Sano was about the same age as Megumi. Maybe… Kaoru quickly got a pen and wrote her teacher's number on his palm and made him and his gang go home. She smirked at his jacket. On the back it said, 'Bad.' Suddenly the music stopped and a person starts talking into a microphone.

"Oh no!" Kaoru cries to her friends. We have to get out of here!" Everyone leaves the dance floor. Kaoru runs and hides in the men's restroom.

Outside, Kenshin is arguing with the officer. "What do you mean information leaked?! We were so close!!" The officer meekly replied.

"Well we didn't know. So should we go then?" Kenshin lost his sharpness and whined.

"Can't you round up some minors so we have something to report?" The officer nodded. Kenshin sighed and a few of the officers and him excused themselves to go to a lavatory.

Kaoru peeks outside the stall she is hiding in and sees some men coming. She quietly closes the door. The men use the restroom and start talking. Kenshin starts to say something when he sees shoes under a stall. He beckons to the officers and they walk towards the stall. Kenshin taps on the door.

Kaoru inside holds the handle and doesn't answer. Kenshin nods to the men and takes his gun out. The men open the door and Kenshin aims his gun at a shocked Kaoru. Kenshin stops and puts his gun back into his pocket. He smirks at Kaoru and leads her back into the club dance floor by the ear. He makes her sit next to a bunch of other high school students. She sits and glares. Kenshin paces in front of them.

"You kids should know better than to hang around clubs when you aren't the legal age. You should be at home studying! I'm letting you off easy, but next time I wont be so lenient understood?" The kids all bow. Kaoru just sits and glares. 

"Hey mister!" she calls. "Aren't you kinda young to be a cop? So why are you lecturing us? What is your occupation huh?" Kenshin turns around and smirks he leans down and replies.

"I'm kind of a cop. Why?" Kaoru doesn't back down. 

"Where's your badge?" Kenshin laughs and shakes his head at her stubbornness. He whips out his id. It reads 'Prosecutor Himura: Tokyo Police' Kaoru gulps.

"Uh, oops?" Kaoru tries. Kenshin chuckles.

*Kaoru tries to sneak in. She closes the sliding door quietly. A voice calls out in the darkness*

"Where have you been Kaoru?" The light turns on. 

"Grandpa! I…uh…well…I went out with friends!" Kaoru made up an excuse. Grandfather Gensai sighs and shakes his head. "Just go to your room Kaoru." He leaves the room. Kaoru hangs her head and looks at the black and white photos of her parents. She slowly makes her way to her room.

*Kaoru tries to go out with friends again. Grandfather Gensai stops her.*

"And where do you think you are going?" Grandfather Gensai tries to be stern but can't keep the excitement out of his voice. Kaoru immediately gets suspicious.

"Have you found a wrinkly old woman to share your prunes with Grandpa?" Kaoru was just joking but couldn't help feeling alone if her grandfather was dating. She hoped that was not the case. But luckily Grandfather Gensai just frowned.

"You know I will never marry again. Anyways, that's not the good news." Grandfather was on cloud nine.

"So you admit there is good news!!" Kaoru exclaimed. "So what is it? Are we moving from this dingy dojo?" Grandfather pursed his lips. Oops, Kaoru realized that was a bad thing to say. Her parents had bought the dojo and her father became a instructor so they could have a stable lifestyle. She bowed her head shamefully. She hadn't meant what she said.

Grandfather continued however. "The Himuras have found us and want to see their grandchild!" Kaoru blinked. Grandchild meaning…oh no! She was going to meet her husband to be!

"But I'm only in high school! I can't get married!" Kaoru protested. Grandfather was stern and very traditional.

"If they think it's best, you will be married. And to the finest and oldest clan of Japan!" Grandfather was truly happy. Finally, the two shall carry out the Himura clan's name. The Himuras traced their ancestry from the bakumatsu, to the warrior known as Battousai. He was a manslayer and powerful. He settled down however and became a rurouni, a kind wanderer. He protected his family to the end, and his adopted son, Yahiko started the Himura clan, protecting the innocent. And to this day, the Himuras protect the innocent Japanese. Grandfather looked on wistfully. His good friend Hoto had saved him and protected him always, regarding him as a brother.

Kaoru was furious. Who has arranged marriages these days?! She didn't want to get married. She was too young and this man was a stranger!! She sighed. It couldn't be helped. She sadly glanced at her grandfather, who was a pharmacist, so Kaoru could go to school. She wished she could get out of this marriage.

*A few hours later. Kaoru is being dragged by her grandfather. They are going into a traditional restaurant.*

"Kaoru! You have to meet your future husband! Stop this pouting this instant child!" Grandfather Gensai cried dismayed. "If Himura saw you like this, how disappointed he would be!" Kaoru grudgingly accepted her fate and walked into the restaurant, smoothing her school uniform skirt. She walks proudly with her head up into the room after her grandfather. She sat and looked up. Boy was she shocked. Sitting and calmly sipping his tea was the prosecutor!

"You!" They both cried and pointed. Grandfather Gensai and Kenshin's father looked at each other quizzically.

Kenshin was very shocked. Kaoru was speechless. They both were extremely quiet. Then while 

Kenshin's father and Kaoru grandfather were talking, Kaoru leaned over towards Kenshin.

"You don't really want to marry me do you?" She whispered.

Kenshin smirked. He leaned forward so their noses were almost touching. "I'm marrying you. I think I should teach a girl like you why men are superior." Kaoru blinked. She frowned. She was going to get married to this nerd prosecutor! She decided to think of her mysterious samurai. Her heart belonged to him and she was going to make sure it stayed that way. She had a plan.

*Kenshin is talking to Aoshi. They are discussing something*

"So how'd your date go?" Aoshi asked. Kenshin looked up from his folder.

"Date? Oh. It wasn't a date. I was meeting my future wife."

"Future wife? You mean you are arranged? That doesn't sound right. So what does she look like? Is she pretty?" Kenshin is walking and stops he looks back and smirks. He gestures his hand forward. "That's her." Aoshi stops and follows Kenshin's hand. His jaw drops.

"But she's only in high school!" 

Kenshin shrugged. "We're seven years apart. She's just a kid." Aoshi shook his head. Kaoru is 

standing next to a lanky guy who could easily tower over Kenshin. Kaoru smiles and beckons Kenshin over. Kenshin sighs and complies. They go to sit in a café. The lanky guy sits back. Kaoru lifts her left hand and the guy's left hand. Kenshin blinks and stares.

"And what exactly am I looking at Kaoru?" He questions.

"It's a promise ring!" Kaoru states. She scoffs. "I guess since you are such an old man mister, you don't even know what it is!" The lanky man rolls his eyes and mutters something.

"I'm sorry I never caught that," Kenshin asks, narrowing his eyes. The man leans forward to face Kenshin.

"My name is Sano, I am promising to marry Jou-chan here, so back off" Sano says with a bored look and a monotone voice. He looks over to Kaoru "There, happy? Now can I have that lunch you owe me? I'm starving!" Kenshin nearly face faults. This was her plan to get him from marrying her? Ugh…might as well play along.

"My name is Kenshin Himura, I am her destined husband so no I won't back off" he retorts, just as bored looking and sounding as Sano. Kaoru glares. Sano sighs.

"Whatever, I don't really care what you kids decide to do. Kaoru I'll trade that lunch you owe me for money to go to the bar 'kay?" Sano stood up. Kaoru, too embarrassed and mad silently hands him some money. "Goodbye and good luck Jou-chan, Himura." Sano nods at them at and saunters out. Kaoru puts her head on the wall and repeatedly bangs it. Kenshin just sits and chuckles.

*Kaoru walks into her house wearily and defeated. She drags her feet and heads toward the room when her grandfather quickly hobbles over to her with a bundle. He shoves it into her hands and makes her sit*

"Kaoru. I just received news from Himura! He wants to meet you in Kyoto this Saturday! This is a wonderful chance to get acquainted with your grandfather in-law. You must be on your best behavior and wear this kimono. It was your mother's finest." Kaoru looked down at the bundle in her arms. She looked up then quickly dropped the bundle and dashed out of the house. She runs toward Kenshin's house.

*Kenshin stands at the door thanking his maid and seeing her out the door. He then goes to take a bath. The maid is just leaving when Kaoru rushes past her and into the house.*

"Mister! Hey Mister!" Kaoru calls as she searches the rooms. There are no signs of him. She tries the last door to find a bathing Kenshin. "EEKKK!!!" Kaoru screeches and covers her eyes. Kenshin yells and tries to cover himself with a towel. "I didn't see anything mister, I swear!! I just wanted to say that your grandfather wants to see us in Kyoto Saturday! Figure out something to get us out of this marriage thing kay!!" Kaoru calls as she dashes out the door. She closes the door and holds her chest while she breathes heavily. Oh my god!!

*Kaoru rushes home. The next day-after school. Megumi's office*

"Kaoru you haven't filled out your college application! Do you know the meaning of this?!" Megumi flung the blank paper at Kaoru. "What are you going to do? Get married or something?" Kaoru gasps.

"How'd you know?" Megumi blinks.

"Know what?"

"I'm arranged to be married! But I don't want to go to college." Megumi stares blankly then snaps at her.

"Arranged marriages? Ha! You mock me! No one does that anymore! Well if you aren't going to fill out that application, I will have to meet your mother. Now would be perfect. Pack your bags Tanuki, I'm going home with you." Megumi glared. They walk out of the building. Megumi continues to pester Kaoru. They do not notice a car pulling up.

"So what's your husband to be's number huh? Or maybe you really are making it up." Megumi stared at Kaoru's blank face.

"His number?" Kaoru blanches. Now Megumi really would think she made this up.

"555-7873" a voice calls out behind them. Megumi has a pad and starts writing.

"555-78.….What?" Megumi stops and slowly turns to see Kenshin smirking and walking up to them. 

"Hello," Kenshin says while extending a hand. "Kenshin Himura, I'm Kaoru's future husband."

"O..oh really huh?" Megumi nervously glances at Kaoru who is giggling. Kaoru waves goodbye.

"I am picking Kaoru up, I hope I wasn't intruding. It is rather urgent, so if you will excuse us," Kenshin bows and takes Kaoru's bag and ushers her to the car. Kaoru waves,

"Bye Megumi-sensei!!" Kaoru buckles her seatbelt. Kenshin speeds off.

*Kenshin and Kaoru sitting down, eating. They are discussing something, Kaoru is rapidly speaking and her pony tail is bobbing up and down. Kenshin nods every so often and chuckles.*

Kenshin nervously states. "Uh about yesterday…"

"I swear I didn't see anything!" Kaoru replies quickly. They both blush.

"Anyways," Kenshin continues. "Thanks for telling me about Kyoto. I'll handle it. By the way, do you like somebody else?"

"Hmm? Oh." Kaoru blushes and thinks of her mysterious samurai. "Yes in fact I do! And he's nothing like you, you snob! He is traditional and reads Zhu Liang! He's sensitive and caring!"

Kenshin rolls his eyes. "I practically memorized Zhu Liang's text!"

Kaoru scoffs. "Yeah right!"

"You don't believe me? I'll recite a verse!" Kenshin fires back. He clears his throat. "A gentleman should not go back on his promises. Pride comes first. Brotherhood is what keeps a clan strong."

Kaoru's jaw dropped. Wow he's good. Kenshin smirked. 

"Well we're finished eating, lets go." Kenshin declared. Kaoru nodded. 

As he walked her to the gate she noticed his flaming red hair. How strange she thought and went inside. It was only until she went to sleep did she realize its significance.

*The next day. Kaoru rushes to Kenshin's house. She frowned when she found the gate open. How stupid of him. She rushes onto the roof to see the laundry. On the line, a blue samurai outfit flips in the wind. Kaoru fingers it. She runs inside to Kenshin's study. She searches the books. She spots the desk and gasps. On the desk, are a fan and the leather bound book by 'Zhu Liang: Teachings of Moral Conduct.' She swore her heart skipped a beat.

*Kenshin pulls up in front of a traditional house. He stiffly gets out of the car and walks to the house. His father, Hiko, walks up to him. Kenshin bows. Hiko mutters something but Kenshin is already walking through the gates. He walks into a room and slides open the rice paper doors. He immediately bows and gets up*

"Grandfather I have something to tell you…" He trails off when he looks up. A girl in a rich blue kimono delicately serves his Grandfather. Grandfather chuckles. The girl bows and folds her hand on her lap. She looks up slowly and a small smile creeps onto her calm features.

"Dear, welcome home" Kaoru deep blue eyes captured Kenshin's smoldering amber ones.

Time froze…

****

A/N: Crappy huh? It's kind of an interpretation of this Korean comedy. Well if you like it or want me to make some changes let me know. I know you guys are probably too lazy but c'mon for my sake please review! I'm really pathetic cuz I had to beg my friends from school to review like Lost and Bewildered and Timeaus. Timeaus is a lazy bum though! She doesn't like reviewing that little twit!…grr…anywho! Review please! And I'll update faster!

**-Q-Ace**


End file.
